Blackmoon's Hope
by XxXIceshadowXxX
Summary: Sometime hope is all you can rely on. When Blackmoon turns her back on one of her closest friends, will she have the strength to forgive and make things right? Companion story to Mousepool's Choice by Midnightflash22!


**Yup, I've got another new story. XD**

**This is the companion story to Mousepool's Choice, my best friend Midnightflash22's story. Companion story as in they are both happening at the same time story wise, just in different clans. Some things to keep in mind while you read this story:**

**1. Yes, this takes place in CloudClan. But it isn't the same CloudClan as the one in my other story, Iceshadow's Fate. There are some names that remain the same, but these are me and my friend's roleplay clans.**

**2. Our clans are _large_. In the story, CloudClan and MountainClan are closer than most clans are, since we are friends, and these are our clans. But just because Icestar and Midnightstar are friends doesn't mean that there isn't action, because there is fighting. I would tell more about it, but that would be spoiling the story. :3**

**3. Some chapters in both stories will have the same dialog, since Blackmoon and Mousepool will interact with each other, as will other cats from our clans.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy my new story! A new chapter of Iceshadow's Fate is coming soon. :D**

* * *

A crescent moon hung high in the black, star-speckled sky, sending silver light raining onto the forest floor. Tall trees circled a small meadow, many brightly-colored flowers bleached by the moonlight. A gentle breeze blew through the clearing, making the flower heads nod as if in greeting.

Out of the thick undergrowth protecting the meadow, a small cat bundled forward, slipping through the tugging thorns of the brambles. She shook her pelt out briefly, a few small tufts of black and silver fur left behind on the bush. Flicking her ears in embarrassment, she glanced around sheepishly to see if anyone had seen her fight with the bramble bush.

She was completely alone.

"Blackkit…"

The black-and-silver she-kit's ears swiveled forward at the soothing, beckoning meow. "Mama?" she squeaked, feeling unnerved.

"Blackkit…"

Hesitating for a moment longer, Blackkit began to creep toward the sound of her mother's voice, the meadow becoming steep as it turned into a hill. Every time she heard the grass swish, she flinched away, expecting an enemy to jump out at anytime. Something about this meadow sent chilling waves of fear over the kit, her muscles taut and prepared to run if needed.

"Blackkit…"

"Mama?" the kit called out again, her voice shaking.

At the top of the hill, Blackkit was overcome by the bright light of the moon, momentarily blinding her. As she adjusted to the change in lighting, she could see the silhouette of a cat sitting before her. She crouched, expecting the cat to attack her for trespassing, but they just stood calmly, tail wrapped over their paws.

Blackkit blinked rapidly, the color of the pelt and eyes of the stranger now noticeable to her. She recognized the silver-and-white fur and pale blue eyes almost immediately. "Birdwing!" she cried, overjoyed to see her mother.

She rushed up to her mother, seeking warmth and comfort in this strange place, but the small kit skidded to a halt. Out of the shadows behind Birdwing, a dark figure began to rise, looming over her mother menacingly. Blackkit froze to the ground, paralyzed as she met the shadow's burning amber gaze. It bared its teeth, long and thorn-sharp, and Blackkit saw claws glint in the light.

"Mama!" Blackkit wailed, staring at her mother in panic. "Run!"

Too late, the shadow raised its paws into the air, long claws unsheathed and ready to slash at her mother's silver-patched pelt. Birdwing didn't move an inch; she didn't even seem to notice the danger behind her. Blackkit watched in horror as the sharp talons came down, slashing and clawing at her mother's body. Birdwing's shrieks of agony pierced her ear fur, and it took Blackkit a moment to notice that she was screaming with her. Blood began to pour from Birdwing's pelt, pooling around the queen and her kit as she crumpled to the ground. The shadow held one paw on her throat, as if taunting such an easy kill. Blackkit let out another screech of fear as the shadow's eyes rested on her, raising one bloodstained paw.

* * *

"Blackkit!"

Blackkit awoke with a start, letting out a yelp as a paw jabbed painfully into her ribcage. She struggled to her paws, eyes snapping wide open and pelt matted in panic. Her light-green eyes met another set of green eyes, darker than her own, which were round and filled with surprise. Blackkit felt her pelt smooth as she recognized the black pelt of her brother, his fur blending in with the shadows pressing around them. If it weren't for the white flash on his chest, he would be invisible in the darkness of night. She cast a swift glance at her mother's nest, relieved to see that there wasn't a scratch on her. It had just been a dream.

"Oh, Thunderkit… It's just you." Blackkit sighed in relief, the terror of her dream still fresh in her mind.

"Blackkit, what's the matter? You were making more noise than the waterfall with your mewing and fidgeting!" Thunderkit's eyes grew soft with concern. "Are you alright?"

Blackkit pressed against her brother's soft pelt, trying to stop trembling. "I'm okay, you furball," she mewed teasingly, "I just had a dream."

_The most horrible dream I've ever had._ Blackkit thought to herself, the stench of blood so vivid it felt as though her pelt were soaked in it.

Thunderkit still looked worried, but he licked her ear warmly. "Okay… It sounded like a bad one. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Blackkit shook her head vigorously. The last thing she wanted to do was relive the dream of the meadow once more. "No… I'm just going to go back to sleep." She murmured, pulling away from her brother to settled down next to Birdwing. She leaned heavily against her mother's flank, breathing in her soothingly sweet scent.

Thunderkit flopped down next to his other sister, Sorrelkit, her silver-striped white belly slowly rising and falling. "Okay, but I'm going to sleep over here this time. Just so you don't wake me up again." He growled, but his eyes were bright.

"Okay, you dormouse." Blackkit purred. "Good night, Thunderkit."

Before Blackkit knew it, Thunderkit's breathing grew quiet and steady, signaling he was asleep. Blackkit felt a pang of envy. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again if she tried. Instead, she got to her paws and padded silently over to the entrance of the nursery. She sat right outside the nursery, gazing around the camp. No one else was awake except for Brackentail, who was keeping guard at the entrance to the forest. Blackkit gazed up at the moon. She knew that the dream she had was important. She didn't know how or why, but she knew that her dream was more than just a simple nightmare. StarClan had sent her that dream.

_But why?_


End file.
